A Broken Heart
by Sheagra the shounen ai fan
Summary: ok ppl,here's the thing it's a Y/Y i haven't written one of these in a while so bare with me
1. A Twisted Night

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately)DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the character*sob*!-! and 'It's The Way You Make Me Feel' is by Steps NOT me*sobs some more*!-!  
  
The Way You Make Me Feel  
  
*****  
  
Yugi was sitting at the table drinking a root beer float, half-heartedly listening to Honda and Joey's 'debate' about Duel Monsters. Normally he would have been one the participants but tonight was different. It was Yami and Anzu's 6 month anniversary for going out or something. Yugi didn't know or care much about WHY they were celebrating just WHO was celebrating. When Yami and Anzu starting going out he had been happy for them. With Yami starting to go out with just Anzu it meant quiet time for Yugi. But as the days and weeks past Yugi starting noticing that Yami was keeping company with Anzu much more then himself. A few days ago he realized that he was jealous of them. He had wanted to tell Yami right away in person not through the Millennium Puzzle but he hadn't seen him in days. That was the only reason as to why he was there at the club hosted teen-night. Then he saw Yami walk to the bar to get him and Anzu drinks. He tried to get Yami's attention but to no avail, he simply turned around and brought Anzu her drink. He had been watching Yami and Anzu almost the entire night. What he saw next almost broke his heart, Yami had put his arms around Anzu and he looked like he wasn't going to be moving them anytime soon. Yugi's eyes started to tear up but he refused to let them spill. He asked Honda and Joey if they had a pen or a pencil he could borrow. Joey lent him a pen he had had in his pocket. Yugi tore the napkin in half and scribbled something on it then folded it in half. He walk over the DJ's booth and asked him to play 'It's The Way You Make Me Feel' by Steps and he handed him the piece of napkin and asked him to read it off before he played the song. With that he walked over to the door and waited for the song to start. "Here's a shout out to 'My Dark Egyptian Pharaoh'-May Ra keep you and your new love. I hope that she is your true Isis. Your Light. Well Mister Egypt guy, hope you're paying attention! Here's the song that your light requested for you!  
  
It's the things that you do(so physical) It's the things that you say(so flammable) You know I can't resist Boy it's such a shame(that you belong to another) I don't wanna hurt nobody But my heart just can't hold back (Chorus) It's the way you make me feel(the way that you make me feel) Spinning all around Tell me, how can I walk away I don't care what they say I'm loving you anyway It's the way you make me feel  
  
I'm gonna make you mine(it's not impossible) Got to let ya know(I'm irresistible) Baby can't you see You're the one for me(but you belong to another) I don't wanna hurt nobody But my heart just can't hold back (Chorus) When I look into your eyes Every time you smile at me Oh I go weak inside Baby I just can't hide I lo-o-ve (Chorus) It's the way you make me....feel  
  
Yugi still stood by the door nearly crying when the song finished. Yami looked no better as he pulled away from Anzu apologizing but Anzu knew better then to intervening. Yami started looking around for Yugi but he couldn't seem to find him so he tried going through the Millennium Puzzle only to find that Yugi had blocked it from him. "Yugi where are you? Please answer me!" Yami felt Yugi open up just enough so that he could reply. 'Why? You never answered me these past couple of days. I don't even know why I'm answering you right now but you still have to find me cause I'm not talking anymore' and with that Yugi severed the connection between them. Yami started to move towards the DJ's booth but then he saw Honda and Joey, who were STILL 'debating',(AN: debating my ass!they argue just as much as my sisters and I do and there 4 of us@-@) "Joey! Honda! Have either of you seen Yugi lately?" "Nope 'orry bud!" "Yea sorry Yami but we haven't seen him for a while now." Both Honda and Joey could tell that Yami was getting irritated, "Thanks anyways you guys," said Yami and he walked away from them "How can Yug stand that guy? He gives me the creeps when he gets angry." "Don't know. Why don't we ask him. He's right over there." Honda pointed in the direction opposite that of the direction that Yami had just left in.(AN:BWHAHAHAHA!!!!!BIG WORD PHRASES ARE COOL!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Joey-*looks at Sheagra and shakes his head*are all of you author people crazy*gets whacked with a BIG mallet*sheagra-Hey! I'm not crazy! Just different!^-^) "Nah, let's leave Yug alone for awhile." Honda stared at Joey as if he had grown a second head, "What?!" "You actually made sense!" Honda started doing the happy dance. (AN: Simi this is yours!^-^you're welcome imouto-chan)  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Okay it's ending time cause it's 11:43 pm and I have school tomorrow and I hafta wake up at 6:30ugh.i don't wanna maybe I'll fake sick. o well. wait I sec! I don't have school tomorrow! YA GOTTA LUV 'EM JEWS!!!!! tomorrow's Yum Kippur so no school but I still want lots a sleep so nightie night people! o and pleaseeeeee review! no chapter 2 if I don't get at least 5 review(yea I know low standard but I just want some friggin' reviews for God sakes!)Sayonara minna! Sheagra 


	2. AN sorry ppl not a chapter

Sorry to everyone that's hoping for a new chapter but this is just an author's note. I've been VERY busy! Damn school crap.. just so you I know I'm almost finished with the series in total but I'll still load it one chapter every week or so. That way if you have anything to add I can adjust the story.  
  
Sheagra 


End file.
